princebaltos_wildehopps_fanficsfandomcom-20200214-history
Judy the Fox
Judy the Fox is a fanfic by PrinceBalto. Premise One day, Nick and Judy go to the Natural History museum to see a new ancient artifact. However, Zootopia is unaware of its power, and, after the visit, Judy suddenly turns into a vixen! Now, she must try and regain her bunny form. Will she succeed in turning back, or remain a fox forever? Find out here. Story It was a big day for the Museum of Natural History in Zootopia. An archeological dig in the Rainforest District had produced a treasure trove of artifacts of a previously unknown mammal civilization that had once inhabited that area. That day, Nick and and Judy had gone to the museum in order to see them. Celebrities like Gazelle, Soren Oryxhorn, Dixie Goldenfur and others were there as well. As they waited in line to get in, Gazelle saw them behind her and Soren and smiled. "Looking forward to this?" she asked. Judy nodded. "Yes, this should be very interesting," she said. Gazelle smiled. "It is exciting. A whole new chapter of Zootopian history is about to be written," she said. A few minutes later, the doors to the exhibit hall were opened and everyone headed in. Front and center of the exhibition was a rectangular, stone object with a blue, jewel-like eye insignia in the center. Judy looked at it curiously. "What is that?" she asked. One of the archeologists who had been on the dig, a male panda, spoke up. "We don't know yet. We believe it to be some sort of ceremonial object," he said. Judy nodded. "Well, hopefully, we will know soon," she said. The bunny leaned forward, looking at the eye insignia. Suddenly, there was a bright blue flash. Judy staggered back and was caught by Nick. She suddenly didn't feel well. "Are you all right?" Nick asked his wife. Judy shook her head. "No, Nick. Please take me home," she said. They left the museum's exhibit halls and began heading for the door. Nick momentarily had memories of when the two of them had brought Bellwether to justice here, but then shut it out of his mind. He got her out, but, suddenly, something shocking happened. Before Nick could get her in the car, she doubled over in agony. Before Nick's eyes, his beautiful bunny wife turned into a beautiful vixen. She grew to typical vixen height, lost her bunny tail, sprouted a fox tail in its place and became a fox in every other aspect. Her clothes were completely shredded by the transformation, leaving her in scraps of cloth that barely covered her. "What happened?" she asked. Nick got a large towel that he kept in his car and covered her. "Judy, I don't know how to say this, but I think the flash of that artifact supernaturally turned you into a fox!" he said. Judy wanted to scoff, but didn't. She gazed at her hands. It was a fox's hand now. Nick helped her into the car and pulled down the mirror. He was right. She was now a vixen, and a very beautiful vixen at that. The only feature of hers that she retained was her purple eyes. "Oh, Nick, what am I going to do?" she asked sadly. Nick smiled proudly. "Judy, I am going to take care of you and try to help fix this. Remember, I love you and you are beautiful as either a bunny or a vixen. Now, first things first, we have to get you some clothes. I can call my mom," he said. Judy sighed sadly and Nick got on the phone. "Hi, Mom," he said when Marian answered. Marian could hear the concern in his voice. "What's going on, Nick?" she asked. Nick sighed. "You won't believe me if I tell you here, so I will show you when we get there," he said. Marian took a deep breath. "Very well, son. See you shortly," she said before hanging up. Nick hung up too. Judy was sad. "How am I going to show myself to my parents and siblings?" she asked. Nick narrowed his eyes. "Look, Judy, they will love you anyway. Now, let's go. I am sure that my mother will be willing to loan you some of her old clothes until we can fix this," he said. Judy smiled a bit. "Thank you, Nick," she said. Nick began to drive, thinking about today's chaos the whole way to his parents' home. Before long, Nick and Judy arrived at Robin and Marian's home. Judy smiled at Nick, although she wasn't at all happy about what had happened. "I hope they believe me when I tell them about the artifact," she said. Nick put a hand on her shoulder. "Well, thankfully, in this case, it's blatantly obvious what happened. Now, I will go get them. You just wait here," he said. Judy sat there as Nick kissed the side of her muzzle. She wished she could be a bunny again. Nick knocked on the door. Robin and Marian opened it a moment later. They greeted each other. "Where is Judy?" Marian asked. Nick sighed. "She's in the car. Let's just say our trip to the museum had a rather...unique effect on her," he said. Robin looked at him curiously. "What are you talking about, Nick?" he asked. Nick motioned. "Follow me," he said. He led them to the car and opened the passenger door, revealing the vixen Judy to them. They were stunned. The vixen's purple eyes were exactly like Judy's. "Nick, did something happen to Judy that we don't know about?" Robin asked. Judy then spoke. "It's me," she said, her voice obviously the voice of Judy. Marian put a hand on the vixen's shoulder. "She is a vixen, but the voice is the voice of Judy," she said. Judy sighed. "I am Judy," she said. Robin narrowed his eyes. "Where do you come from originally, and how many siblings do you have?" he asked. Judy was irritated. "I come from Bunnyburrow, and I have 275 siblings," she said. Robin and Marian knew she spoke the truth. "Judy, what happened to you?" Marian asked. Judy sighed. "There was this artifact at the museum..." she began. When she finished her story, Robin and Marian stood in stunned silence, not knowing what to say. It was Nick who broke the silence. "Look, her clothes were ripped when she transformed. Mom, do you have some clothes we could borrow until we figure out how to turn her back?" he asked. Marian nodded. "Yes, but, what if you never transform back?" she said. Judy looked at her. "Then I stay a vixen forever and I will learn to be one," she stated. Marian smiled. "Then let me get that box of clothes for you. I don't wear them anymore and was going to give them to charity, but they will suit you," she said. Judy knew that Marian always tended to dress rather fashionably, so she wasn't worried about the clothes being unattractive. Moments later, Marian brought the box of clothes to them, helping them put it in the car. "There you go. Judy, see you at work at the start of the week," she said. Judy smiled. "I'll be there, though you might want to tell Vixey what's going on so she isn't surprised," she said. Marian nodded. "Will do," she said. They said goodbye and left. Arriving back at Savannah Heights, they parked and got out of the car. Nick got the box of clothes, and they rushed in quickly to avoid anyone seeing that Judy was only wearing a towel. Once inside with the door closed and locked, Judy began going through the box. There were all manner of clothes. Selecting some of what she would need, Judy got dressed. Nick smiled. "Now, tomorrow, when I have the time, I am going to stop by the museum to have a little talk with them," he said. Judy nodded. "Thank you for helping me, Nick," she said. And so, Judy spent her first night as a vixen. The next day, as he said he would, Nick drove down to the museum. "I need to see the ones responsible for the recent archeological dig in the Rainforest District. My name is Nick Wilde," he told the female coyote clerk at the front desk. The she-coyote picked up her phone and called. Several minutes later, they arrived. "Hello, Mr. Wilde," said the panda from yesterday. Nick walked up to them. "I want to talk about that artifact, the one with the eye," he said. The panda nodded. "Ah, the supposed ceremonial object," he said. Nick smiled. "You should destroy it. Look what it did to my wife," he said, holding up a photo on his phone of the vixen Judy he had taken earlier this morning. The team was shocked. "But...we don't even know what it is yet," the panda said. Nick frowned. "I don't care. Do you want this happening to other guests?" he asked. The team realized that he was right. "Very well, but just give us a few days so we can prepare," the panda told him. Nick agreed. He went home and held Judy close. "We think we might have it, Judy. They're going to destroy it in a few days. I will take a sheet to cover you up so you can put on your regular clothes," he said. Judy smiled. "Thank you, Nick," she said. Nick returned the smile. "Yes, back to my beautiful bunny wife, though you do make a beautiful vixen as well," he said. Judy decided to enjoy the moment. Well then, this vixen wants a kiss," she said. Nick smiled. "With pleasure," he said, then kissed her. Several days later, the time came. Nick and Judy stood with the museum crew, including a massive rhino security guard with a sledgehammer. Nick held a sheet to cover her, and Judy held a bundle of her bunny-size clothes, ready to put them on again if it worked. "I have the approval of the curator. We can begin as soon as you are ready," the panda said Judy nodded. "Let's do it," she said. The rhino guard raised the heavy hammer and smashed the artifact. No sooner had he done that than a bright flash of blue light enveloped them. In that flash, Judy became a bunny again. Nick held the sheet up so no one saw her when she changed into clothes her size. When she was ready, Nick pulled the sheet down. Everyone saw the heroine bunny who not long ago saved the city. They welcomed her back to the world, then cleaned up what remained of the artifact and headed off. Nick and Judy headed back to the car. "You were beautiful as a vixen, but you're best as a bunny," he said. Judy smiled. "Well, my sly fox, that was a crazy several days. Let's go," he said. They did so. What they would never know was that the device was a supernatural tool used to trap the species essence of the victim. Looking into its eye caused the loss of essence, and would transform them into some other animal. Destroying it would reverse the situation. Why Judy had become a fox would never be known. Category:Zootopia 2.0 continuity Category:Zootopia 2.0 derivitives Category:Non-canon fics Category:Romance Category:Stories set after Nick and Judy's marriage Category:Nick and Judy's married years Category:Species change stories Category:PrinceBalto Category:Stories Category:Stories involving supernatural artifacts Category:Stories containing characters from other Disney films Category:Oneshots Category:In the Zootopia universe